


Sweet stuff

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Episode Related, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-24
Updated: 2004-06-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: A summer day in Italy, Mulder, Alex across Walter's lap and love.Erotic spanking





	Sweet stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Sweet Stuff

by Ursula

 

 

 

 

Sometimes there's not angst. 

 

Sometimes, you get up and the sun is shining just right. The world looks as if God hung every green thing in creation with dewdrops. Whatever is not green is golden. 

 

There's an olive tree in the garden that the locals say was planted by Christ. You could almost believe it. It's gnarled and ancient. The dusky leaves are the green of Alex's eyes today. 

 

The spoon comes from the glass with a tinkling sound. This one is watermelon ice. It tastes like chilled fruit, but better. It's not too sweet. It's just right and I suck on the spoon as I watch. 

 

Alex's body is bent over Walter's lap. Walter has on his cutoffs. I love him in those cutoffs. His chest has white hairs amid the dark. I saw him looking at them the other day. I tackled him and knocked him onto the bed. After we made love, I petted and stroked his chest and told him about silver-back gorillas. He displayed some dominant-mounting behavior shortly afterwards on Alex. I'd have to say that my most beautiful love did not object at all. He seemed to like submitting. Both of them pissed me off for a few hours afterwards by making Tarzan noises. I really wasn't that angry, but you have to play along with those assholes or Alex sulks and Walter starts to get stuffy again. 

 

Not a slap has marked Alex as yet. He's so limp that I swear he's part cat. He's almost purring. 

 

It's so warm that Alex is sweating even nude. Walter runs a finger down the indentation of spine. He traces a glistening salty drop as it trickles into the honey-colored valley below the back. 

 

"Mmm," Alex says. "Mmm." 

 

I flop on my back near Alex's head on my side and offer him a taste of ice from my mouth. "It's good," I said. 

 

"Tastes like you," Alex says, but it's not a complaint. Walter kisses Alex's shoulder and nips him. Alex shudders and arches slightly. 

 

"I thought you two were going to show me," I said, with my sexiest smile, the one Scully said could make her panties wet. 

 

"Eventually," Walter said. He shifts and Alex follows his movement as if they are connected. 

 

The first slap is just a tease. It doesn't even mark the skin. Alex catches his breath though. 

 

"Feels like silk," Walter said. "Alex, did I ever say how much I like your ass?" 

 

"Could be, can't hurt to do it again," Alex said. 

 

"Oh, but I do love your ass. It's so firm yet plush. I love to touch it, to play with it, to bite it," Walter said. 

 

"That's because you're a pervert," Alex said huskily. "I like that in a man." 

 

Walter swatted him then, hard enough to shut the bird up that had been trying to sing opera from the olive tree. 

 

The imprint is the color of a ripe apple. It's artistic, rosy on the faintly tanned skin of Alex's pretty ass. 

 

"Oh, that stung," Alex said, "But I've had better." 

 

Don't challenge Walter. He likes to win. Those shoulders set and his eyes look fierce as he rained down several more blows. Alex's thighs wear a pattern of red finger marks. His face is screwed up in bliss, nose scrunched by a frown, but mouth open and panting. He works his mouth when he's being spanked. It makes his lips looked kissed by invisible angels. I grab a quick kiss, but he shakes me off like a fly. Alex likes his pleasure in separate layers. Right now he wants to be spanked. 

 

A quick flurry of swats makes Alex's thighs ride up and down. He's squirming now. Walter grunts as he hammers down a good one. Alex tenses and said, "Shiiit, Walter." 

 

"Too hard?" Walter asks, but he doesn't sound guilty. 

 

There's a moment of silence as if Alex is thinking and then he replies, "No, do it to me, Walter." 

 

The blows continue. I can see Alex's body shivering in Walter's lap, the movements becoming frantic. I know he is almost ready and resist the temptation to speed him along with my hand. 

 

Walter is concentrating. I can tell he is trying to find the exact rhythm and pattern that will take Alex the rest of the way. Finally, he spanks Alex rapidly, most of the slaps shaking over the lower center of his ass. That's it. Alex groans and lets go. He thrusts fiercely against Walter and cries like an eagle when he comes. 

 

I love to see them afterwards. Alex is like a fallen gladiator with Walter as both conqueror and mourner. You would swear there wasn't a bone left in Alex's body. 

 

Alex opens green eyes at me and states, "Walter needs to come, Mulder." 

 

I don't need a second invitation. I scramble to my knees as Alex insinuates himself next to Walter on the lounge. Walter's cock is a marvel. I run the hot hard flesh against my cheek before kissing the head. Walter flings his head back and groans. I know he can't take teasing this time. My head bobs over him for a moment or two and then I take him so deep that we are one. 

 

Not being able to breathe seems a trivial annoyance. I let him into my throat. I look up to see his body arched, his eyes closed, his throat bared to Alex's kisses. He's so hot like that. My hand finds my own cock as I meet each thrust with acceptance. Soon, now, Walter is keening and his hips are just about pushing me away. Then every muscle in his body locks. I can see them perfectly outlined against his skin. I almost don't need to jerk off to come. The sight of him could have done it. His come erupts like lava into my throat. I swallow and swallow, sparks of red are fiery in my eyes from lack of oxygen. 

 

My face rests against him as we both finish. I can feel his hand petting my hair, pushing it back from my sweating face. Alex wrestled around in the lounge to capture my hand, tasting me and kissing my fingers. 

 

The warmth surrounds us. I gaze as an olive leaf swirls down. The sky above is incredibly blue. I love Italy. I'm glad we vacationed here again this year. It's paradise. 

 

"Ah," I sigh, "Sweet." 

 

There's no argument. There's no better place on earth to celebrate victory. To consider new beginnings and thrill because it's ... 

 

The end


End file.
